I'll Come to You
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Setiap manusia mempunyai sisi 'Cahaya' dan 'Kegelapan'. Tanpa 'Cahaya', 'Kegelapan' akan mati. Tanpa 'Kegelapan', 'Cahaya' akan terus memancarkan cahaya tanpa henti & akan merusak kehidupan manusia. 'Cahaya' mampu menghangatkan dan menyembuhkan penyakit apapun. 'Kegelapan' mampu menyeimbangi serta melindungi 'Cahaya'


Tidak ada peran seperti fic 'The Beauty Freyja' karena ini hanyalah cerita pengalamanku saat aku berusaha mencari sahabat yang pantas menjadi 'cahaya'ku. 'Cahaya'ku ini bukan seorang Author, melainkan dia hanya sahabat yang selalu menyukai cerita yang aku buat. Aneh memang tapi dia satu-satunya yang punya kesamaan sepertiku. Suka membaca anime. Sahabat satu kampus dan satu jurusan. Semester berikutnya, untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa terus bersamanya karena jadwal kami sama semua. Dia akan terus menjadi sahabatku, temanku dan bahkan kini aku sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Aibou'. Kenapa? Karena dia begitu mirip dengan Yuugi yang selalu memberikan 'cahaya'nya kepada Mou Hitori no Yuugi yaitu Yami. Sedangkan aku, mirip dengan Yami yang selalu melindunginya dan memberikan 'kegelapan'ku untuk menyeimbangi 'cahaya'nya. Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan 'Aibou'.

Masalah ceritanya, dari pengalamanku sendiri aku ubah menjadi sedikit ke arah Kingdom Story. Karena aku suka dengan sejarah Yunani, jadi ada bahasa Yunani di beberapa percakapan dan sebagai mantra.

Untuk chara Hikari, aku anggap dia Heba (Yuugi no Imouto), sedangkan Yami adalah aku a.k.a Rhia/Ricchan (Yuugi no Anee / Author). Aneh ya seorang Author masuk dalam ficnya sendiri. Bagiku itu tak masalah karena ini adalah ficku, maka aku boleh menjalankan peran di fic atau duduk-duduk di bangku sutradara sambil membawa TOA dan berteriak-teriak. Yah sesekalilah seorang Author ikut berperan. Ah, aku jadi menjelaskannya terlalu banyak ya. Ahahaha...baiklah kita langsung ficnya.

Selamat membaca~

'...' adalah pikiran dari Rhia atau Heba atau berbicara di dalam hati.

Setelah tulisan Yunani muncul akan ada tanda "(...)" itu berarti arti dari tulisan Yunani.

* * *

**I'll Come to You**

**Yami's POV**

Kau tahu, setiap manusia memiliki dua unsur yaitu 'cahaya' dan 'kegelapan'. Cahaya adalah sebuah unsur berwarna putih dan terang bahkan dapat menyilaukan mata. Sedangkan Kegelapan, adalah sebuah unsur berwarna hitam dan gelap dan mampu membutakan mata. Cahaya dan kegelapan adalah dua unsur yg saling bertolak-belakang. Seperti magnet kutub utara ditemukan dengan kutub utara maka akan saling berbenturan. Namun tidak selamanya dua unsur ini saling bertolak-belakang. Ada kalanya, dua unsur ini saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan memiliki kesamaan, yaitu mampu melindungi, memberi kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan lain-lain. Cahaya mampu memberikan kehangatan, kesembuhan, dan kedamaian. Kegelapan mampu memberikan kesejukan, keseimbangan, dan sebagai pelindung.

Dulu, dua unsur ini mampu saling melengkapi dan membantu satu sama lain namun sekarang, semua berubah 180°. Cahaya begitu angkuh dan egois karena derajat mereka lebih tinggi, sedangkan Kegelapan hanya sebagai budak dan pelindung Cahaya saja. Kegelapan terus disiksa, dipermainkan, disakiti, dihina, bahkan ingin dimusnahkan. Cahaya membunuh Kegelapan dengan alasan kedudukan mereka dan keegoisan mereka menganggap kedudukan Kegelapan lebih rendah dan tak pantas bersanding dengan Cahaya. Sungguh ironis bagi Kegelapan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mau merelakan nyawanya demi melindungi Cahaya. Tapi respon apa yang dilontarkan Cahaya pada Kegelapan? Nihil. Cahaya malah tidak memperdulikan sama sekali dengan Kegelapan. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Cahaya membunuh dan memusnahkan semua Kegelapan yang ada di dunia tanpa ampun.

Untungnya, seorang gadis dari Kegelapan yang satu-satunya masih hidup tetapi dia ditangkap dan dikurung di penjara bawah tanah. Penjara yg begitu bau tak sedap, gelap, udara yg sedikit, begitu buruk penjara yang dia tempati sekarang ini. Dan lagi, gadis itu diikat dengan rantai. Tangan, kaki, bahkan leher pun diikat sangat erat. Setiap saat, dia diperlakukan kasar oleh penduduk Cahaya yaitu, disiram dengan air panas, dicambuk, dan lain-lain. Namun, walaupun sang Gadis Kegelapan disiksa beberapa kali pun, dia tetap memasang wajah dendam kepada Penduduk Cahaya dan dendamnya tak akan berubah setiap ada Penduduk Cahaya yang datang untuk menyiksanya. Gadis Kegelapan tak akan pernah merasakan sakit atau ketakutan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya dendam kesumat yang dia tanamkan sejak dalam kandungan.

Apa gadis itu tetap diberi asupan makanan? Yah, dia tetap diberi asupan makanan namun bukan makanan yang biasa dimakan oleh manusia biasa. Dia diberi makanan berupa makanan sisa dari makanan para Penduduk Cahaya, bahkan dia pernah diberi makanan yang telah lama basi. Sungguh sadis perbuatan mereka pada Gadis Kegelapan ini. Walaupun dia dari Penduduk Kegelapan, tapi dia juga manusia biasa seperti yang lainnya. Mungkin karena kekuatan yang dimilikinyalah yang menjadikannya golongan Penduduk Kegelapan. Yah, secara dia dilahirkan dari keluarga Penduduk Kegelapan dan tinggal di Dunia Kegelapan.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tahu tentang semua ini sampai sedetail ini? Akan kuberitahu jawabannya. Gadis Kegelapan yang aku ceritakan pada kalian adalah…

Diriku sendiri.

Bingung? Kaget? Mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan tetapi memang benar. Gadis Kegelapan yang saat ini dikurung di penjara adalah diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku menceritakan hal ini secara detail pada kalian? Karena agar kalian bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Oke, terserah kalian bisa merasakannya atau tidak tapi memang inilah kenyataan yang aku hadapi sekarang. Cuek, dendam itulah yang aku pikirkan bukan takut, sakit ataupun hal yang terlihat lemah. Aku tak peduli dengan siksaan yang aku terima dari mereka. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah, keluar dari sini dan musnahkan seluruh Penduduk Cahaya tanpa sisa. Ya…hanya itu saja.

KLAAAANGG! KREEEETT!

Suara pintu penjara yang terbuat dari besi itu terdengar dengan jelas. Tanpa menoleh atau membuka mataku pun aku tahu ada seorang penjaga penjara sedang membawa makanan untukku dan makanan itu seperti biasa, makanan basi dan sisa-sisa dari penduduk Cahaya.

"Woi, bangun! Sampai kapan kau tidur terus? Ini ada makanan untukmu! Cepat bangun!" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat keras dan tegas. Namun aku tahu dari nadanya kalau dia benar-benar membenciku dan bosan terus-menerus menjagaku.

"Brengsek!" ucapnya sambil menarik rambutku dengan paksa. Dia menarik rambutku sehingga aku mendongak menghadapnya namun aku tidak akan pernah membukakan mataku. "AKU BILANG CEPAT MAKAN! AKU SUDAH LELAH DENGAN KEPURA-PURAAN TIDURMU TAHU!" teriaknya.

"Lepaskan aku! Atau kau akan mendapatkan kengerian dariku!" ucapku dengan nada yang biasa.

"Heh, apa kau menggertakku? Aku sama sekali gak takut!" ucapnya dengan sombong. Seperti biasa ciri khas Penduduk Cahaya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu!" ucapku kemudian perlahan membukakan mataku.

SRIIIIINGGGG!

Keluar sinar Kegelapan yang ada di kedua mataku. Menyinari tepat ke arah penjaga itu.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" teriak penjaga itu setelah menatap mataku. Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sang penjaga kemudian terdiam dan tak lama….

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" teriaknya yang merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Tak lama, keluar darah segar dari kedua matanya, hidungnya, mulutnya dan telinganya. Darah itu terus mengalir deras tanpa henti. Akhirnya penjaga itu jatuh dan mati. Sama seperti penjaga sebelumnya, mengalami kematian yang sama mengenaskannya dengan penjaga ini.

Mungkin kalian heran kenapa mereka mati seperti itu? Karena kekuatan terkutuk yang kumiliki di kedua mataku. Aku berbeda dengan seluruh Penduduk Kegelapan karena… Aku satu-satunya Penduduk Kegelapan yang sangat ditakuti di kalangan Cahaya maupun Kegelapan disebabkan kekuatan kutukan ini. Kekuatan ini tak akan pernah bisa hilang walaupun aku dimusnakan karena mataku ini adalah 'Mata Kematian'. Mata ini hanya dimiliki oleh Penduduk Kegelapan tertentu saja namun sang pemilik terdahulu telah menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan Dunia Cahaya, namun dia mati terbunuh sebelum menggunakan kekuatan itu. Dan kini, mata terkutuk ini ada padaku. Apa aku akan menggunakannya untuk memusnahkan Dunia Cahaya? Mungkin iya tapi jika ada saatnya. Aku bukanlah orang yang secara gegabah menggunakan mata terkutuk ini. Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti pemilik sebelumnya. Akan kujaga kekuatan ini sampai aku menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memusnahkan Penduduk Cahaya bukan Dunia Cahaya. Kenapa? Aku tak akan memberitahu alasannya. Setelah penjaga itu mati, aku kembali menutup mataku tanpa penutup mata atau apapun. Hanya menutup mata layaknya manusia tidur.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

'Suara langkah yang begitu cepat dan terbilang jumlahnya ada lima orang. Biar kutebak pasti Penyihir Cahaya.' pikirku saat mendengar suara langkah yang berjalan ke arah penjaraku.

"Ya ampun, lagi-lagi dia menggunakan mata terkutuk itu untuk membunuh penjaga ini."

"Kita sudah ratusan kali menggunakan pengawal kita untuk menjaga gadis ini tapi mereka pun mengalami hal yang sama mengenaskannya."

"Kita gak mungkin memakai pengawal lagi."

"Kau benar, lebih baik kita cari Penduduk Cahaya yang mampu tahan dengan kutukan gadis itu."

"Yang jelas kita harus beri gadis ini pelajaran. Dasar 'monster'!"

Lagi-lagi kata itu mereka lontarkan padaku. 'Bukannya kalian yang 'monster'. Membunuh Penduduk Kegelapan dengan kebengisan kalian, memusnahkan semua Penduduk Kegelapan tanpa ampun dan menyiksa Gadis Kegelapan sepertiku ini dengan seenaknya. Kalianlah yang pantas mendapat julukan 'monster'! Bukan kami!.' pikirku marah kepada mereka.

SYUUUUTTT! CTAAAAARRR!

Suara cambuk yang menggelegar serta hawa panas api yang baru saja menyentuh kulitku. Hawa panas api? Ya, cambuk itu dilumurin minyak dan dibakar, kemudian mengayunkannya tepat di punggungku. Sakit? Tidak. Karena syaraf yang ada di tubuhku sudah mati rasa. Apa aku akan mati? Entahlah. Aku berharap begitu karena aku sudah bosan dengan perlakuan mereka. Suara cambuk terus mengalun dan menggema di dalam ruang penjaraku. Mereka terus mencambukku tanpa ampun. Dasar 'monster'! Tapi aku menikmatinya. Aku memasang seringai pada wajahku kepada mereka dan tak lama aku pun tertawa seperti kerasukan iblis.

"Heh…ehehehehehehe…ehehehehehe…"

"Apa?"

"Dia…tertawa?"

"Dasar gila!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!"

"DIAM!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Muncul suara yang sangat tegas mengagetkanku beserta Penyihir Cahaya ini. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena ada seseorang yang meminta mereka untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Sudah cukup kalian menyiksanya!" ucap seorang gadis dengan tegas namun ada unsur kelembutan padanya. Aku hanya merasa bingung kenapa ada suara yang begitu lembut seperti ini? Bahkan selama aku lahir sampai disiksa seperti ini, aku belum pernah mendengarkan suara selembut itu. "Lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat kalian! Biar aku yang menghukumnya!" tambahnya.

'Lagi-lagi menghukumku? Terserahlah apa maumu toh aku sudah terbiasa.' ucapku dalam hati.

"Tapi, Hime-sama…" ucap penyihir terpotong.

"Tinggalkan kami sekarang! Jangan ada menyiksanya! Serahkan gadis itu padaku! Biar aku yang mengurusnya! Dan jangan pernah ada seorang pun masuk ke penjara ini selain diriku!" ucap gadis itu tegas.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia, dia…" kata penyihir terpotong lagi.

"INI PERINTAH!" teriak gadis itu membuat para penyihir itu ketakutan.

"Ba…baiklah." ucap para penyihir itu sembari berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua di penjara ini sambil membawa mayat penjaga itu.

'Aku hanya tercengang dengan suara lembut dan tegas membuat para penyihir itu takut padanya?! Dan lagi, mereka memanggil gadis itu dengan Hime-sama atau Yang Mulia?! Haaah… Apapun dan siapapun dirimu aku tak peduli.' ucapku dalam hati.

"Gomen ne, mereka berbuat jahat padamu karena mereka menganggap kau Gadis Kegelapan." ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

'Memang benar, aku Gadis Kegelapan sedangkan kau Putri atau Ratu atau apalah yang jelas kau dari Penduduk Cahaya. Lalu apa maumu? Kau ingin menghukumku? Silahkan saja aku tak peduli.' kataku dalam hati.

"Fo̱s therapef̱tí̱s. (Cahaya penyembuh.)" ucap mantranya sangat pelan.

SRIIIIINGGGG….

'Eh…apa ini? Hangat dan nyaman berada di punggungku yang ada bekas cambuk. Rasa sakit juga hilang. Apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku?' pikirku bingung.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang luka-lukamu sudah menutup kembali." ucapnya setelah menyembuhkan lukaku.

'Luka? Menutup kembali? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia menyembuhkanku? Bagaimana dia bisa…' pikirku semakin bingung.

"Mungkin kau merasa aneh kenapa aku sengaja kemari dan menyembuhkan lukamu dan kau pasti aneh kenapa Gadis Cahaya sepertiku mau masuk ke dalam penjara ini. Aku tak peduli soal itu karena aku merasa…kasihan kepadamu." ucapnya khawatir.

'Apa? Kasihan? Dan lagi…dia…Gadis Cahaya? Oke, ini memang aneh untukku terutama kau menyembuhkan lukaku seperti ini. Tapi aku tetap tak akan percaya padamu.' pikirku dalam emosi.

"Ah, aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Tapi tenang saja, bukan makanan basi atau bekas dari para Penduduk Cahaya dan ini tidak beracun kok. Makanan ini baru saja aku buatkan khusus untukmu. Aku khawatir melihat sikonmu seperti ini dan…tubuhmu begitu kecil tak berisi. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya. Apalagi mereka menyiksamu seperti ini. Benar-benar jahat ya." ucapnya yang semakin miris melihat sikonku.

'Khawatir? Tak tega? Benarkah kau berpikiran seperti itu? Heh, paling-paling hanya kata-kata manis saja padahal kau punya niat jahat untukku.' pikirku.

"Biar aku suapi ya?" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan sesendok nasi kepadaku.

'Heh, baik sekali kau menyuapiku tapi maaf saja aku tak butuh bantuanmu.' pikirku. Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku ke kiri. Kenapa? Tentu saja aku tidak ingin memakan makanan darinya. Apalagi pake suap-suapan segala. Tidak. Aku tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Haaah… Baiklah kalo kau tak mau makan. Aku taruh makanan ini di sini. Kau mau memakannya atau tidak terserah kamu. Tapi aku berharap kau memakannya walaupun hanya sedikit. Aku…harus kembali pulang, daripada mereka mencariku. Besok aku akan datang kemari membawakanmu makanan, memandikanmu dan memakaikanmu pakaian yang bagus. Jya~" ucapnya kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri di penjara ini.

Setelah dia keluar dan tak ada seorangpun yang ada di sekitar penjaraku, perlahan aku membuka mataku. Mata Kematian yang aku miliki seperti mata iblis. Warna merah darah pada iris dan warna hitam pekat pada sclera dan pupil. Benar-benar mata yang mengerikan. Kemudian aku melihat makanan yang dia bawakan. Aku tercengang dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dia benar-benar membawakanku makanan yang benar-benar mewah dan bahkan aku tahu kalau makanan ini terbilang cukup mewah karena keluarga kerajaan pasti makan makanan yang mewah ini. Tapi kenapa dia memberiku makanan seperti ini? Ah, cuek saja. Lebih baik aku makan daripada aku tersiksa karena kelaparan. Aku memakannya dengan lahapnya. Sungguh heran. Gadis Cahaya seperti dia mau mendekatiku? Paling-paling tak lama dia juga tak betah denganku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tak ada penjaga yang menjagaku seperti biasa. Mungkin karena ini permintaan Gadis Cahaya itu agar tidak ada yang masuk ke penjara ini kecuali dia. Haaah… Aku tak peduli seberapa perhatiannya padaku, aku tetap tidak mempercayainya. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari pintu luar penjara ini. Aku tahu pasti gadis itu akan membawakanku apa yang dia katakan kemarin. Aku langsung menutup mataku agar kekuatan kutukan ini tidak melukainya. Bukan aku takut atau bagaimana tapi memang ini kebiasaanku untuk menyembunyikan kekuatanku kepada orang lain. Kecuali dia memaksaku seperti penjaga kemarin pasti akan kukabulkan.

"Ohayou…" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"…"

"Gimana sikonmu?" ucapnya tepat berdiri di depanku.

"…"

"Ara… Ternyata masakanku kemarin sudah kamu habiskan ya? Senangnya…" ucapnya saat melihat tempat makanan yang dia berikan padaku kemarin. "Syukurlah kalau kau suka dengan masakanku. Aku jadi senang. Ah iya, aku kemari membawakanmu sarapan pagi, pakaian bagus dan wadah air untuk menyekamu. Paling tidak kau terlihat bersih. Lagipula kau juga cantik." tambahnya.

Lagi-lagi aku tercengang. Dan kali ini, dia mengatakan kalo aku cantik?

'Kau ini sedang bermimpi atau bagaimana? Aku sama sekali tidak cantik. Aku jelek dan terkutuk, mana mungkin kau sebut dengan cantik.' pikirku.

"Sini aku seka tubuhmu. Pertama aku harus melepaskan rantaimu dulu."

"Tak usah!" ucapku secara spontan. Mungkin dia terkejut karena mendengar ucapanku yang baru saja keluar dari bibirku. Padahal aku tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun dihadapannya, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu langsung keluar dari bibirku. "Lebih baik kau jangan melepas rantai ini dari tubuhku atau kau akan celaka." ucapku mengancamnya.

"Aku tak peduli kau menyerangku atau tidak." ucapnya sok cuek dan seperti biasa ciri khas Penduduk Cahaya adalah 'egois'. "Lagipula aku tahu kalau kau… punya kebaikan di dalam hatimu." tambahnya.

'Kebaikan? Apa kau tak waras? Aku Gadis Kegelapan yang kejam dan terkutuk ini punya 'kebaikan'? Kau pasti salah orang.' pikirku heran. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kebaikan apapun yang ada di dalam diriku. Yang ada hanya balas dendam kesumat." ucapku

"Kau boleh saja membenciku atau apapun tapi jangan membalaskan dendam pada orang yang kau benci karena dendam itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik." ucapnya seperti seorang penasihat.

"Heh, jangan menasihatiku seolah-olah kau tahu siapa diriku." ucapku tak mempercayainya.

"Aku memang tahu siapa dirimu. Kau Gadis Kegelapan yang terkuat bahkan paling ditakuti oleh kedua pihak karena memiliki mata yang bisa membunuh semua orang jika mereka menatapmu secara langsung yaitu 'Mata Kematian'. jelasnya.

Aku kaget dan tercengang dengan ucapannya. Dia tahu darimana? Pasti dia tahu karena dia seorang Putri Cahaya. "Hebat. Kau bisa mengetahui diriku sedetail itu. Aku salut padamu, Tuan Putri Cahaya." ucapku sedikit menyindir.

"Arigatou, tapi aku bukan Putri Cahaya. Sekarang ini, aku diangkat menjadi Ratu Cahaya. Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka jadi seorang Putri saja atau kalau bisa jadi warga biasa. Kalau jadi Ratu…sama sekali tidak enak." jelasnya sedikit malas.

"…"

"Disuruh pakai pakaian resmi ala Ratu, harus bersikap sopan, sibuk mengurusi rapat, tak ada waktu untuk bersantai, mengobrol dengan sesama teman pun juga tak boleh. Haaah… Hidup sebagai Ratu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan." jengkelnya

"…"

"Tapi, ada untungnya jadi Ratu." ucapnya dengan nada senang.

"…"

"Aku bisa meminta semua orang untuk tidak mengganggumu dan menyiksamu lagi. Karena…aku ingin kita berteman."

'Apa? Kau ingin berteman denganku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?' pikirku terkejut.

"Terkejut ya? Ahahaha… Gomen-gomen. Aku tiba-tiba saja bicara begitu tapi memang kenyataannya aku ingin mencari teman. Dilihat sikonku yang sekarang jadi Ratu, aku jadi susah mencari teman yang seumuran denganku. Saat aku mendekati teman-temanku, mereka langsung bersikap sopan dan formal terhadapku, bahkan mereka menjauhiku dengan alasan mereka tak layak menjadi teman Sang Ratu. Padahal, aku ingin berteman bukan karena status atau tingkatan, melainkan sebagai teman seumuran. Walaupun berbeda status, kita masih tetap bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, apapun dilakukan bersama. Tapi…sekarang kenyataannya malah berbalik 180° setelah aku menjadi Ratu." ucapnya sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia sama sepertiku tapi mana mungkin aku mau berteman dengan Penduduk Cahaya walaupun statusnya sebagai Ratu.

"Maukah kau berteman denganku?" tanyanya berharap padaku.

"Maaf. Aku tak mau." jawabku dengan singkat.

"Dou shita?" tanyanya

"Mungkin jawabanku sama dengan teman-temanmu." jawabku jelas dan singkat.

"…"

"Dan lagi, aku seorang Gadis Kegelapan. Aku penghuni penjara ini sebagai musuh Penduduk Cahaya yang seharusnya dimusnahkan. Terakhir, aku gadis terkutuk karena memiliki 'Mata Kematian' di kedua mataku. Mana mungkin aku pantas berteman dengan Anda, Yang Mulia Ratu." jelasku ketus.

"Begitukah?" ucapnya sedikit sedih. "Tak apa, mungkin belum saatnya. Ah, lebih baik aku seka tubuhmu. Tidak dilepaskan pun tidak masalah kok." tambahnya.

Saat dia menyeka tubuhku, dia melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Walaupun aku tak tahu ekspresi wajahnya saat ini tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaannya. Dia menutupi rasa kecewanya karena jawabanku. Kecewa? Yah itulah yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin dia merasakan kekecewaannya dan sakit hati karena tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Paling tidak itu sedikit dari pembalasanku kepadamu apalagi kau Ratu Cahaya, aku tak segan-segan membuatmu sakit hati dan aku yakin kau tak akan mau merawatku lagi.

Sore harinya, aku terduduk di pojok ruang penjara. Makanan yang dia berikan kepadaku, sudah aku habiskan sendiri tanpa suapan darinya. Pakaianku pun berubah lebih layak seperti pakaian penduduk biasa. Rambutku pun disisir rapi olehnya. Entah apa tujuannya dia melakukan ini kepadaku. Kalo dia tetap egois memintaku untuk berteman dengannya, aku tetap tak akan mau. Aaarrgghh…! Daripada aku pusing memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

Aku rebahkan tubuhku di lantai yang dingin, keras dan berdebu ini. Lantai inilah yang sering aku jadikan kasur tempatku untuk tidur. Tanpa selimut, bantal maupun guling. Hanya lantai. Tak masalah, yang penting dingin pada lantai ini sudah cukup buatku merasa nyaman. Perlahan aku menutup mataku. Merasakan dinginnya lantai ini. Nyaman sekali. Namun tiba-tiba aku terkejut saat mendengar pintu luar terbuka. Segera aku menutup mataku dan bangun. Aku merasakan aura yang sudah aku kenal setiap waktu. Benarkah? Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Ratu Cahaya.

"Ano…gomen. Kau terbangun ya?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku.

"…"

"Gomenasai." ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"…"

"Ano…aku bosan tidur di kasur."

"?"

"Aku ingin tidur di tempat ini dan merasakan nyaman atau tidak tempat ini. Jadi, aku boleh tidur di sini?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"…" aku tetap tidak menjawabnya. Kemudian aku kembali merebahkan diriku di lantai dan membelakanginya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Anggap saja kau memperbolehkanku tidur di sini." ucapnya kemudian dia ikut merebahkan dirinya di belakangku.

Aku maupun dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun dari bibir kami. Yah…lebih baik aku tak berbicara dengannya.

"Hoooaaamm! Oyasumi." ucapnya kemudian dia menutup matanya.

Aku tetap tidak menjawabnya. Kemudian aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan memastikan kalau dia sudah tertidur. Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh pundak kananku. Aku terkejut dan melihatnya. Ternyata dia benar-benar sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Setelah mengetahui sikonnya, perlahan aku membukakan mataku dan melihatnya. Wajahnya saat tertidur begitu tenang dan lucu. Baru kali ini ada anak tidur dengan wajah seimut dia. Ya ampun! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku malah berpikiran seperti itu sih? Kenapa aku malah jadi lembek gara-gara melihat wajah tidurnya? Aaaarrggghhh! Lebih baik segera tidur!.

Beberapa lama aku tertidur, aku merasakan ada keganjalan di ruang ini.

'Apa ini? Sesuatu mendekat ke arah kami.' pikirku heran.

Tiba-tiba…

CRAAAANNNGG…!

Aku terbangun dengan rantai pada tanganku ini menahan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sengaja menyerang ke arahku. Aku tidak membukakan mataku sama sekali karena ada seseorang yang menyerangku. Tidak hanya satu.

"GYAAAA….! TASUKETEEEE…!" teriak Gadis Cahaya itu.

Tak kusangka ada tiga orang yang berada di sekitar kami. Dan salah satu dari mereka membawa Gadis Cahaya itu keluar dari penjara dan diikuti oleh salah satu dari rekan mereka. Yang satunya lagi, masih menahanku di penjara dengan pisaunya yang tertancap di rantaiku. Dia terus menyerangku dan aku terus berhasil menahannya dengan rantai yang terikat di kedua tanganku.

Tak lama, rantai di tanganku berhasil putus dan segera aku menahan pisau. Mengalihkan serangannya di lantai sebelah kiriku dan menancapkannya ke lantai. Setelah pisau itu tertancap di lantai, aku menyikut wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Dia terpental menjauh dariku. Aku bangkit dan mengambil pisau itu kemudian menggunakannya untuk memotong sisa rantai pada leher dan kedua kakiku. Tiba-tiba, dia bangkit dan menyerangku. Dengan sekejap aku melemparkan pisau itu ke arahnya dan pisau itu tertancap tepat di jantungnya dan akhirnya dia mati di tempat. Aku keluar dari penjara ini dan segera mencari Gadis Cahaya itu.

"TASUKETEEE!" teriak Gadis Cahaya itu yang tak jauh dari tempat penjara.

Aku berlari mencarinya di dalam hutan. Lama aku berlari, aku berhasil menemukan mereka bertiga. Aku bersembunyi di pohon 20 meter dari tempat mereka sekarang. Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Dua orang itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka berhenti karena Gadis Cahaya itu terus berontak dan melawan mereka. Akhirnya, mereka menurunkan gadis itu dengan paksa. Memegang tangan kirinya dengan sangat erat.

"DIAM KAU! KALAU KAU TIDAK DIAM, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MELUKAIMU!" ancam lelaki yang memegang tangan gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan pisau ke arahnya.

"TIDAAAAKKK! LEPASKAN AKU! TASUKETEEEEEE!" teriak Gadis Cahaya semakin meninggi.

"GAAAAAHHHH! AKU BILANG DIAAAAAMM!" teriak lelaki itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah gadis itu.

JRAAAATTT…!

Suara sayatan yang sangat terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Walaupun jarak antara aku dengan tiga orang itu cukup jauh tapi mengapa suara sayatan itu begitu jelas terdengar? Aku langsung mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menatap mereka dengan sangat tajam. Darah di tubuhku yang perlahan naik ke kepalaku membuatku ingin membunuh mereka. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang pernah aku dengar.

SRIIIIINNNGGG….!

Suara itu bersumber dari luka sayatan di tubuhnya yang perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya. Aneh! Seharusnya seluruh Penduduk Cahaya tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Gadis Cahaya itu bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri? Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Wah…wah…. Ternyata memang benar. Gadis Cahaya yang bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri adalah gadis yang memiliki kemampuan unik dan sering menjadi incaran para Penduduk Kegelapan maupun Penduduk Cahaya karena kekuatan penyembuhnya menyamai kekuatan penyembuh seorang Dewi. Lumayan juga. Gadis ini bisa kita manfaatkan untuk sebagai sandera kita agar sang Raja mau memberikan kita apapun yang kita mau." ucap lelaki.

"Benar juga. Apalagi darah gadis ini adalah sumber dari kekuatan penyembuh. Kalo kita meminumnya, kita tidak akan bisa terluka oleh apapun dan kita tidak akan bisa mati. Ahahahahahaha….!" ucap seorang gadis rekannya itu.

Aku tercengang mendengar apa yang baru saja mereka katakan. Aku benar-benar tak percaya, Gadis Cahaya seperti dia, memiliki kekuatan Penyembuh Suci dan Darah Keabadian?! Padahal dulu tak ada satu pun Penduduk Cahaya yang memiliki dua kekuatan itu. Tapi dia? Ya ampun, berarti selama ini gadis itu memiliki keunikan yang sama sepertiku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku membiarkannya atau menolongnya? Sial! Kenapa aku jadi kebingungan begini sih! Seharusnya aku membiarkannya saja dianiaya oleh mereka toh aku memang tidak peduli padanya. Tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sesak jika aku melihat dia seperti itu? Sakit sekali!

"Lebih baik kita mengambil semua darahnya saja dan membuang bangkainya di sungai dengan alasan bahwa Gadis Kegelapanlah yang membunuhnya dan meminum semua darahnya. Dengan begitu kita bisa disanjung banyak orang dan Para penasihat akan mempercayai kita dan mengangkat kita sebagai pengganti dan penerus tahta Kerajaan Cahaya." ucap gadis itu.

APA?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau darahku diambil oleh kalian yang bukan temanku!" ucap Gadis Cahaya itu dengan tegas dan keras. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut dengan perkataannya yang mengandung sebuah kejujuran. "Darah ini akan kuberikan pada seorang teman yang sangat aku percayai. Dan aku yakin, temanku ini tak akan pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu demi dirinya sendiri! Aku percaya padanya!" tambahnya dengan suara semakin meninggi.

"Teman? Heh, memangnya siapa temanmu? Bukankah kau seorang Ratu Cahaya tidak memiliki teman?" ejek lelaki.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku punya teman. Dan temanku adalah…gadis yang kalian serang sebelum menculikku. Gadis yang menjadi penghuni penjara bawah tanah karena dianggap sebagai Penduduk Kegelapan yang tersisa." jelas Gadis Cahaya.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan maksudmu…" ucap gadis itu terpotong sesaat Gadis Cahaya itu memberitahukan maksudnya yang ternyata…

"Benar! Temanku adalah… Gadis Kegelapan!" ucap singkat Gadis Cahaya.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan dan pernyataan dari gadis itu. Lagi-lagi dia mengungkapkannya dengan kejujuran. Aku…adalah…temannya?!

"Apa? Gadis Kegelapan itu adalah temanmu? Ahahahahahaha….! Apa kau sudah gila?" ejek gadis itu.

"Aku tidak gila! Aku benar-benar berteman dengan Gadis Kegelapan itu." tegas Gadis Cahaya

"Hiii…takut…! Ahahahahahahaha…! Dengar ya, kau itu tidak pantas berteman dengan manusia rendahan seperti dia! Kau saja sudah tidak punya teman sesama Penduduk Cahaya, sekarang pindah berteman dengan manusia rendahan itu?! Benar-benar tidak waras! Ahahahahahaha…" ejek lelaki itu.

"Lebih baik aku berteman dengan Gadis Kegelapan daripada aku berteman dengan teman-temanku yang selalu menganggapku lebih istimewah. Padahal aku ingin berteman dengan teman-temanku. Tapi mereka selalu saja bilang kalau aku tak pantas berteman dengan mereka. Hanya karena status dan kedudukan yang berbeda saja, mereka menjauhiku seperti itu! Mereka benar-benar egois!" jelas Gadis Cahaya.

"Egois? Kau salah!" ucap lelaki itu

"Eh..?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kami ini siapa, Hikari?" ucap gadis itu.

"Ka…kalian. Darimana kalian tahu namaku?" tanya Gadis Cahaya.

Dua orang itu kemudian membuka tudung kepala mereka dan menampakkan wajah mereka.

"Naomi? Asuka? Temanku!" kaget Gadis Cahaya yang bernama Hikari itu kepada dua orang itu yang ternyata teman sebayanya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar polos ya, Hikari. Sama sekali tidak berubah." ucap lelaki itu yang bernama Asuka.

"Kenapa kalian tega kepadaku? Kenapa? Bukankah kita ini teman?" tanya tak percaya Hikari.

"Teman? Heh, dulu memang kita berteman tapi sekarang… Kami hanya mempermainkan dirimu." ucap lelaki itu.

"Kalian mempermainkanku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Saat kami belum mengenal semua tentang dirimu, kami selalu berbuat baik kepadamu. Kita bisa bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, dan lain-lain. Tapi setelah kami mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya, kami membuat rencana agar kau mengira kami menjauhimu karena perbedaan status." jelas Naomi.

"Jadi, kalian sengaja seperti itu setelah mengetahui diriku dan mengambil darahku untuk kepentingan jahat kalian!" ucap Hikari marah.

"Tentu saja. Rasa persahabatan kami hilang dan digantikan dengan rasa keinginan kami untuk menjadi penguasa di Dunia Cahaya." tambah Asuka.

"Kalian…sungguh kejam! Padahal kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku tapi kalian…"

"Kau tahu, tak semua Penduduk Cahaya memiliki sifat baik seperti pada umumnya. Sesekali Penduduk Cahaya bisa berbuat kejam seperti Penduduk Kegelapan." ucap Naomi.

"Dan kami mencoba untuk berbuat jahat seperti Penduduk Kegelapan. Ternyata lebih menyenangkan ya." ucap Asuka sambil tertawa iblis.

Tak lama, air mata keluar dari mata indah Hikari. Aku yang hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan tak sanggup menahan amarah yang ada di dalam diriku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, menenangkannya.

"Hei lihat! Yang Mulia menangis. Gawat, kita bisa mendapat hukuman mati lho! Ahahahahahahaha…!" ucap Naomi.

"Ampuni Hamba, Yang Mulia! Ahahahahahaha…!" ucap Asuka.

Mereka terus menertawakan Hikari tanpa henti. Aku geram mendengar ejekan mereka, hinaan mereka, bahkan tawaan mereka yang memiliki arti kebencian. Aku ingin sekali membungkam mulut mereka dan membunuhnya jika aku bisa. Tapi kenapa tubuhku masih belum bisa bergerak.

"Teruslah kalian menertawakanku." ucap Hikari dengan wajah tertutup poni.

"Apa?" ucap kedua sahabatnya.

"Teruslah kalian menghinaku sepuas kalian! Tapi aku tidak akan tanggung akibatnya jika temanku ini akan menuntut balas pada kalian!" ucap Hikari mengancam.

"Oh…benarkah? Aku rasa tidak mungkin temanmu itu akan menolongmu. Karena dia sudah mati dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran yang kami sewa tadi." ucap Asuka.

"Apa?!" ucap Hikari terkejut. "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin gadis itu mati dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran itu!"

"Tentu saja. Karena pembunuh bayaran yang kami sewa ini juga berasal dari Penduduk Kegelapan yang masih selamat. Kami membayarnya penuh untuk membunuh Gadis Kegelapan itu. Mungkin saat ini…gadis itu sudah mati. Atau bahkan keperawanannya diambil oleh pembunuh itu." ucap Naomi.

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Hikari.

"Sudah cukup ya? Baiklah kalau begitu kita akhiri saja." ucap Asuka sambil mengarahkan pisau ke leher Hikari.

Naomi menarik rambut Hikari secara paksa dan membisikkan ke telinga Hikari. "Senang berteman denganmu. Sayounara, Hikari."

Hikari menutup matanya. 'Voí̱thi̱sé me ! O fílos mou ! (Tolong aku! Temanku!)' ucapnya dalam hati.

JRAAAAATTT!

"Eh?" kaget Hikari sambil membuka matanya. Dia melihat Asuka diam dan gemetaran. Tak lama dia mencium bau amis dan bercak berwarna merah. 'Apa ini? Darah? Apa ini darahku? Bukan! Tapi darah siapa? Lalu kenapa wajah Asuka terlihat ketakutan? Seharusnya dia senang kan?' pikirnya.

BRUUUUUKK!

"NAOMI!" teriak Asuka menyebut nama rekannya.

Hikari langsung menoleh ke arah sahabat yang disebutkan oleh Asuka. Tiba-tiba, mata Gadis Cahaya itu membulat dengan sempurna, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan dia pun terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya. "Na…o…mi…" ucap Hikari memanggil sahabatnya yang kini telah meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Kepala sebelah kanan Naomi tertancap batu besar dan runcing. Keluar darah yang kental begitu banyak dan terus mengalir keluar dari lapisan pelindung daging manusia.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana menakutkannya menjadi Penduduk Kegelapan?"

Asuka dan Hikari menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Ka…kau…darimana kau bisa?" ucap Asuka tercengang melihat orang yang begitu ditakutinya.

"Akan kuberitahu hal-hal yang pernah aku lakukan saat aku yang semula Penduduk Cahaya telah berhasil menjadi Penduduk Kegelapan." ucapku sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ma…mau apa kau?" ucap Asuka. Tiba-tiba, dia menarik dan mendekap Hikari dan mengarahkan pisau ke leher Hikari. "Jangan mendekat! Atau leher gadis ini akan aku potong?" ancam Asuka.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Aku tersenyum iblis ke arahnya dan tertawa.

"Heh…ehehehehe…. Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Kalau kau ingin membunuhnya silahkan." ucapku.

"Apa?" kaget Hikari.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku sama sekali tidak peduli padamu." ucapku dengan sangat sadis. Sebenarnya aku berbohong padanya.

"Kenapa kau malah membiarkan aku untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Asuka tidak mempercayaiku.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi sepertiku?" tanyaku pada Asuka.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi sepertiku, maka lakukan saja. Bunuh Ratu Cahaya itu. Tapi setelah kau membunuhnya, kau akan mendapat hukuman yang mengerikan dari Para Dewa. Itulah caranya agar kau menjadi Penduduk Kegelapan." jelasku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kena hukuman dari Dewa! Lebih baik aku mencari cara lain daripada aku kena hukuman karma." ucap Asuka sedikit ketakutan.

"Lho, kenapa mesti cara lain? Kalau pakai cara lain, akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi Penduduk Kegelapan. Tapi, kalau dengan cara menerima siksaan dari Dewa karena membunuh Ratu Cahaya, maka akan lebih cepat menjadi Penduduk Kegelapan." jelasku dingin.

"Tidak! Lebih baik seperti ini!" ucap Asuka ketakutan.

"Sou ka… Yah itu bagus kalau kau tidak jadi Penduduk Kegelapan. Lagipula, kau ingat sekarang seperti apa?" ucapku sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Jangan-jangan…" ucap Asuka terpotong.

"Iya. Penduduk Cahaya akan terus mengincar Penduduk Kegelapan dan memusnahkannya tanpa ampun. Jadi, walaupun kau berhasil menjadi Penduduk Kegelapan, maka masa hidup kalian setelah mendapatkan gelar sebagai Penduduk Kegelapan, pada saat itu juga…kau dimusnahkan oleh Penduduk Cahaya." ucapku kemudian tertawa kecil bak iblis.

"Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Asuka.

"Hei, tenanglah, kan masih ada aku. Kalau kau dan aku menjadi teman satu Penduduk Kegelapan, maka kita akan semakin kuat dan bisa membangun kembali Dunia Kegelapan, kan?" ucapku.

"Benar juga. Tapi, apa kau punya cara lain selain membunuh Ratu Cahaya?" tanya Asuka.

"Tentu saja ada." jawab singkatku.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!" ucap Asuka.

"Ternyata kau tak sabaran juga ya untuk mendapatkan siksaan yang lebih kejam dari siksaan Dewa." ucapku dingin.

"Apa?" kejut Asuka.

Aku menghilang tiba-tiba dari tempatku berdiri. Lelaki itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"AHAHAHAHA… AHAHAHAHAHAHA… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" tawaku bak iblis yang terus menggema di dalam hutan yang gelap. Lelaki itu mulai gemetaran. "Kenapa kau gemetar begitu? Kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Ihihihihi…" tambahku.

"Kau…kau jangan bercanda! Kalau kau ingin membantuku, cepat perlihatkan padaku!" teriak Asuka kebingungan mencariku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu!" ucapku yang kemudian muncul di depan Hikari dan Asuka dengan jarak relative sangat dekat. Lelaki itu terkejut, begitu juga Gadis Cahaya itu. "Sesuai keinginanmu…" ucapku sambil menutup mata Gadis Cahaya dengan telapak tangan kiriku. "Aku akan memberimu…" ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah lelaki itu, sangat dekat. "Cara yang mudah untukmu yaitu…" ucapku yang tak terasa hidungku dan hidungnya bersentuhan dan tangan kananku memegang kepala bagian belakangnya. "Hukuman…" ucapku dengan perlahan membuka mataku dan memperlihatkan 'Mata Kematian' ini kepadanya. "Kematian…" ucap terakhirku setelah kedua mataku terbuka lebar, cahaya hitam keluar dan menyinari kedua mata milik lelaki itu.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH…!" teriak lelaki itu sambil melepas dekapan dari Putri Cahaya.

Setelah lelaki itu melepaskan dekapan dari Putri Cahaya, aku langsung mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. "Jangan menoleh, bergerak, ataupun berteriak dan jangan membuka mata setelah aku mengijinkannya untuk membuka mata. Paham?" bisikku yang diikuti anggukan olehnya. Aku melepaskan tangan kiriku yang semula untuk menutup matanya. Kemudian aku mendekatkan lelaki itu yang masih merasakan kesakitan dari efek 'Mata Kematian' milikku. "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Bukankah ini keinginanmu?" ucapku yang sudah berada di depannya.

"KURANG AJAR!" teriaknya sembari mengarahkan pisaunya ke arahku tapi aku berhasil menahannya dengan tangan kosong. Dia terkejut mengetahuinya.

"Kau…tidak akan bisa…membunuhku…" ucapku terpotong-potong dan tak lama pisau miliknya yang berhasil aku tahan perlahan-lahan meleleh seperti terkena korosi. Saat pisau itu meleleh, perlahan mengenai tangannya. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Aku mencekik lehernya dengan tangan kanan, menekannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Aku tertawa iblis saat melihatnya ketakutan saat akan menghadapi kematiannya. "Nah... Sekarang saatnya, aku menghukummu karena telah mengkhianati persahabatan yang telah Gadis Cahaya bangun kepercayaan kepadamu." ucapku. Mata lelaki itu membulat sempurna. "Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui, aku…akan melindunginya dari orang yang sombong seperti kalian para Penduduk Cahaya. Aku tak segan-segan membunuh semua Penduduk Cahaya tanpa kecuali jika mereka masih membangkang dan egois. Aku…akan menjadi pelindung Putri Cahaya. Walaupun semua Penduduk Cahaya tidak mengijinkan pun aku tak peduli." ucapku dengan nada sedikit marah. "Jadi, selamat menikmati kengerian kematian, Tuan Asuka." ucap terakhirku untuknya kemudian aura kegelapanku terpancar keluar dari tubuhku, begitu juga kedua mataku terus menatap kedua mata lelaki itu.

"GAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!" suara jeritan yang terus terngiang di hutan. Ah…suara yang begitu merdu di telingaku. Aku terus tertawa. Tertawa bak iblis menyiksa semua orang tanpa ada belas kasihan. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh lelaki itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulut, kedua mata, hidung, telinganya. Seluruh tubuhnya pun juga perlahan meleleh bak lilin yang meleleh menjadi cair. Terus-menerus tubuh Asuka mencair dan mengeluarkan darah dari seluruh tubuhnya sehingga terlihat tulang-tulangnya. Aku terus tertawa tanpa henti melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyenangkan. Setelah cukup lama tubuh lelaki itu meleleh dan sekarang tinggal tulang-belulang saja. Aku pun langsung menghancurkannya dengan tanganku hingga berkeping-keping kemudian aku berhenti tertawa. Namun sebuah suara yang mampu membuatku terkejut.

"Gadis Kegelapan?" ucap Hikari memanggilku.

Aku spontan menoleh ke arahnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu cantik dan putih bercahaya sesuai dengan aura yang dimilikinya. 'Tunggu…. Kenapa…kenapa aku…melihatnya dengan sangat…jelas? Jangan…jangan….' pikirku tanpa sadar tanganku menyentuh kelopak mataku yang ternyata masih terbuka lebar. Segera aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku benar-benar tak sadar kalau kedua mataku ini tanpa sengaja menatap kedua matanya. Padahal aku tak ingin memperlihatkannya pada siapapun kecuali jika itu keinginanku.

"Kenapa kau menutupnya?" tanya Putri Cahaya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau orang yang menatap kedua mataku, maka orang itu akan mati? Karena itu aku menutupnya karena aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu." ucapku panik.

Tak lama, kedua tangannya memegang kedua tanganku dan memintaku untuk melepaskannya. "Tak apa. Bukankah tadi kau sudah melihatku dengan kedua matamu? Dan sekarang, lihat, aku masih ada dan bahkan aku masih bisa menyentuhmu. Untuk apa kau takut?" ucap Putri Cahaya. "Bukalah kedua tanganmu. Aku ingin melihat matamu." ucapnya sedikit meminta kepadaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuka kedua tanganku karena aku…tidak akan bisa melindungimu sebagai teman dan penjagamu." ucapku yang kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terucap dari bibirku. 'Kenapa…kenapa aku dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata yang sangat aku benci ini?' pikirku.

"Arigatou. Kau sudah menjadikanku sebagai temanmu." ucapnya begitu lembut. "Aku tahu kalau kita suatu saat akan menjadi sahabat. Karena itu, aku tahu saat kau menolongku dan kau pun mengatakannya bahwa kau akan melindungiku dari apapun. Tapi tenanglah…aku tak seperti para Penduduk Cahaya yang lain. Aku mengerti perasaan, perjuangan dan kejujuran Penduduk Kegelapan. Aku yakin, kau pasti juga sama memiliki perasaan kasih sayang dan kejujuran terhadap siapapun." ucapnya kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri. "Aku minta maaf karena orang tuaku telah memusnahkan semua Penduduk Kegelapan dan membunuh orang tuamu. Mungkin jika kau mau membunuhku atau memperlakukanku semaumu untuk membalaskan dendam semua Pendudukmu. Pergilah. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum pengawalku datang menemukanmu dan memusnahkanmu." ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauhiku.

Cukup lama dia menjauh, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyerangku tanpa aku sadari. Aku sudah pasrah. Mungkin hari ini hari terakhirku hidup di dunia ini.

JLEEEEBB!

"Ugh!" seru suara yang sangat aku kenal. Aku menoleh ke arah itu dan ternyata…

BRUUUUUK….!

"HIKARIIIIIIII…..!" seruku memanggil namanya saat aku tahu bahwa Gadis Cahaya itu jatuh ke tanah.

Mataku membulat sempurna karena terkejut melihat apa yang aku lihat. Gadis Cahaya itu jatuh tersungkur karena setelah anak panah tertancap di dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. Ternyata dia melindungiku dari serangan tadi. Aku menyandarkan tubuhnya di pundakku, dan perlahan aku menarik anak panah itu.

Setelah berhasil keluarkan anak panah itu dan ternyata… Ada cairan racun yang terlumuri di panah itu. Aku terkejut. Racun berbahaya yang mampu menyebar cepat di dalam tubuh dan mampu mematikan manusia dalam waktu lima menit. Tanpa basa-basi, aku meletakkan tubuhnya di tanah, merobek baju bagian dada yang terdapat bekas luka anak panah, meletakkan kedua tanganku ke bekas luka tadi.

"Anarrófi̱si̱s óles tis toxínes sto só̱ma kai ti̱n apomákrynsi̱ to̱n toxinó̱n sto só̱ma mou . (Hisap semua racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dan pindahkan racun itu ke dalam tubuhku.)" ucap mantraku untuk menghisap racun dari tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke dalam tubuhku. Perlahan racun itu berpindah ke tubuhku. Aku merasakan efek dari racun itu. Setelah semua racun berhasil pindah ke dalam tubuhku, perlahan aku merasakan rasa sakit akibat racun itu.

"GAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAARRGGGHH!" teriakku yang terus menahan dan merasakan efeknya. Suhu tubuhku semakin tak karuan, tubuhku gemetar, nafasku pun tak beraturan, seluruh organku perlahan mulai berhenti dan akhirnya aku pun jatuh tersungkur di sebelah tubuh Gadis Cahaya itu. Dengan tenagaku yang tersisa, aku melihat wajah tidurnya, sangat cantik dan manis. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, menyentuh wajahnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kulitnya sungguh halus dan putih bercahaya. 'Aku tak menyangka bertemu dengan orang secantik dan sebaik dirimu. Tapi kenapa kau tak memiliki teman yang setia? Kau sama sepertiku.' pikirku yang masih ada sisa tenaga yang mungkin tidak bertahan lama. Perlahan kedua mataku tertutup dan tertidur.

Apakah aku mati?

Apakah aku sudah tamat tanpa membalaskan dendam Penduduk Kegelapan kepada Penduduk Cahaya?

Apakah hari ini hari terakhirku setelah aku menemukan teman baruku?

Apakah…aku tidak bisa bangun lagi…dan melihat Cahayaku tersenyum dan menyinari diriku yang tertutup Kegelapan ini?

Entahlah…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kalian tahu? Kemarin malam Ratu Cahaya dan Gadis Kegelapan mati terbunuh di hutan?" tanya Thomas

"Iya, aku tahu. Katanya, ada seorang mata-mata yang menyerang Ratu Cahaya dan Gadis Kegelapan." kata Adrian

"Benar juga. Tapi ada yang aneh." kata Johan.

"Aneh?" kaget Robin.

"Kalau mereka mati, pasti mayat mereka masih ada di hutan, kan? Tapi setelah kita cari…mayat mereka…menghilang tanpa bekas." kata Johan.

"Benar. Tak mungkin dimakan binatang buas." kata Thomas

"Kalau dimakan binatang buas, pasti ada tulang mereka." kata Adrian

"Benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana bisa mayat mereka menghilang dari hutan." kata Robin.

WUUUUUUSSSSHHHH! Terdengar suara angina yang cukup kencang ke arah mereka.

"Anginnya kencang sekali! Apa akan ada angina topan?" kata Adrian sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sepertinya bukan berasal dari alam." kata Johan sambil mengintip dan melihat sikon.

"Apa?" kaget Adrian, Robin dan Thomas

"Lihat! Angin itu muncul dari orang itu!" kata Johan sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan wajah tertutup oleh tudung kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa…" ucap Thomas.

WUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH! Angin semakin kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Gah!" teriak Thomas.

"Anginnya makin kencaaang!" teriak Robin

"Astaga…!" kaget Johan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Adrian.

"Bu…bukannya dia…" ucap Johan tercengang setelah dia melihat orang yang mengendalikan angina itu..

"Hah?" ucap Thomas, Adrian dan Robin bersamaan.

"Katastráfi̱ke eséna, ntaí̱s ! (Hancurlah kalian, pengganggu!)" ucap mantra dari sosok itu kepada ketiga penjaga gerbang.

JRAAAAAAATTT!

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriak Robin.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" teriak Adrian

"UUUURRGHHH!" teriak Thomas.

BRUUUUUKKK! Secara bersamaan, ketiga penjaga itu jatuh tersungkur dan mati. Yang tersisa hanya Johan.

"Thomas! Adrian! Robin! Sial! HYAAAAAAA….!"

"Eísai nekrós , ntaí̱s ! (Matilah kau, pengganggu!)" sekali lagi ucap mantra dari sosok itu kepada Johan.

"GAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" teriak Johan dan akhirnya mati.

"Ihihihihihihi…" tawa iblis dari sosok itu.

Kemudian angin kencang membuka gerbang Kerajaan Cahaya. Di dalam sudah banyak para ksatria yang keluar dari istana itu dan menyerang sosok itu.

"HYAAAAAAA!" seru para ksatria menyerang sosok itu.

"Katéstrepse ólous sas ! (Musnahlah kalian semua!)" ucap mantra dari sosok itu dan para ksatria hancur berkeping-keping tanpa sisa.

Semua Penduduk Cahaya ketakutan dan terus berlarian menghindari sosok itu. Ksatria-ksatria yang datang menghalanginya, dia musnahkan begitu saja sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendekatinya dengan jarak sepuluh meter darinya. Dia terus berjalan menuju istana Cahaya yang kini dipimpin oleh penasehatnya karena Ratu Cahaya dinyatakan tewas dan mayatnya tak ditemukan.

Sesampai di sana, semua ksatria yang tersisa berbaris di depan istana dan mengarahkan pedang dan panah mereka ke arah sosok itu. Tak lama, muncul penasehat yang sekarang ini telah menjadi Raja Cahaya.

Sosok itu kemudian terduduk seperti menghormati para Raja. "Tha í̱tan timí̱ mou na sas gno̱rísoume , Ypsi̱lótate . Kai synchari̱tí̱ria échete gínei Vasiliás tou Fo̱tós . (Suatu kehormatan Hamba bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia. Dan selamat Anda telah menjadi Raja Cahaya)." ucap sosok itu tapi kali ini bukanlah mantra melainkan ucapan selamat bagi Raja Cahaya itu.

Semua ksatria tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh sosok itu, terkecuali Raja Cahaya. "Eísai se áptaista archaía elli̱niká . Omilía eínai tóso ev̱genikoí . Tha prépei na eínai « eklektoí » . Móno oi « eklektoú laoú » pou boroún na chri̱simopoií̱soun ti̱n archaía elli̱nikí̱. (Kau fasih dalam bahasa Yunani Kuno. Ucapan yang begitu sopan. Kau pasti 'orang terpilih'. Hanya 'orang terpilih' yang boleh menggunakan bahasa Yunani Kuno.)" ucap Raja Cahaya kepada sosok itu.

"So̱stó , kýrie próedre . (Benar, Yang Mulia.)" ucap sosok itu.

"Ti skopó échete érthei edó̱? Den tha prépei na skotó̱sei óla ta ippótes étsi . (Apa tujuanmu kemari? Tak seharusnya kau membunuh semua ksatriaku seperti itu.)" ucap Raja Cahaya.

"Lypámai . Den í̱thela na tous skotó̱sei . Allá tha synechísei na empodízei eména na sas gno̱rísoume . Eidiká me af̱thádi̱s tous epésti̱se xífi̱ tous se ména . Den eínai óti agení̱s ? (Maafkan saya. Saya tak bermaksud untuk membunuh mereka. Tetapi mereka tetap menghalangi saya untuk bertemu anda. Apalagi dengan lancang mereka menghunuskan pedang mereka ke arahku. Bukankah itu tidak sopan?)" ucap sosok itu dengan santainya.

"Loipón , an oi práxeis tous eínai tóso alazonikó sas . Allá giatí epiménete na tous skotó̱sei ? (Baiklah kalau tindakan mereka begitu lancang kepadamu. Tapi kenapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk membunuh mereka?)" tanya Raja Cahaya.

"Lypámai. Den boró̱ na to exi̱gí̱so̱ pia . Lógo̱ ti̱s epicheíri̱sí̱s mou tha syntoméf̱sei se sas . (Maaf. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lama lagi. Karena urusan saya kepada anda akan saya persingkat.)" ucap sosok itu kemudian dia memasukkan tangannya ke kolom jubah lengannya. Sang Raja terdiam melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Í̱rtha edó̱ giatí ... théloun… ekdíki̱si̱ ... i̱ vasílissa tou Fo̱tós. (Saya datang kemari karena saya...ingin membalaskan...dendam...Ratu Cahaya)" ucap sosok itu.

Sang Raja terkejut dengan ucapan sosok itu. "Ekdíki̱si̱ gia ti̱n Vasílissa tou Fo̱tós ? Ti ennoeís ? (Membalaskan dendam Ratu Cahaya? Apa maksudmu?)" ucap Sang Raja tak percaya.

Sosok itu kemudian mengambil anak panah beracun dari kolom lengannya dan menunjukkannya pada Sang Raja. "Mí̱po̱s anagno̱rízete af̱tá ta véli̱ ? (Apa Anda mengenali panah ini?)" ucap sosok itu.

"ta véli̱ ... (panah itu…)" ucap Raja itu terpotong.

"Ta véli̱ na páro̱ metá Xéro̱ óti af̱tó véli̱ kollí̱sei sto fílo mou aristeró stí̱thos . (Panah ini saya bawa setelah saya mengetahui panah ini tertancap di dada kiri sahabat saya.)" ucap sosok itu sedikit geram.

"Den eínai to vélos chri̱simopoií̱thi̱ke gia na skotó̱sei to korítsi tou skótous ? Giatí ta véli̱ gia esás ? (Bukankah panah itu digunakan untuk membunuh Gadis Kegelapan? Kenapa panah itu ada padamu?)" tanya Raja itu.

"Ta véli̱ chri̱simopoioúntai gia na skotó̱sei to skotádi korítsi? Ahahahaha ... Échete ádiko. (Panah ini digunakan untuk membunuh Gadis Kegelapan? Ahahahaha... Anda salah.)" ucap sosok itu.

"Ti ? (Apa?)" kaget Sang Raja.

"Ta véli̱ den chtýpi̱se to korítsi , allá i̱ skoteiní̱ vasílissa tou Fo̱tós. (Panah ini sama sekali tidak mengenai Gadis Kegelapan tetapi mengenai Ratu Cahaya)" ucap sosok itu.

"An to vélos eínai i̱ Vasílissa ti̱s fo̱s, to skotádi ypotíthetai óti to korítsi í̱tan akóma zo̱ntanós . Allá giatí skoteinó korítsi , epísi̱s, échasan ti̱ zo̱í̱ tous ? (Kalau panah itu mengenai Ratu Cahaya, seharusnya Gadis Kegelapan masih hidup. Tetapi kenapa Gadis Kegelapan juga ikut mati?)" ucap Raja sedikit kebingungan.

"Epeidí̱ Skoúro korítsia roufí̱xei ólo to di̱li̱tí̱rio pou échei exaplo̱theí sto só̱ma ti̱s vasílissas tou Fo̱tós . (Karena Gadis Kegelapan menghisap seluruh racun yang telah menyebar di dalam tubuh Ratu Cahaya.)" ucap sosok itu sehingga membuat Sang Raja terkejut. "metá skoteinó korítsi aporrofá óles tis toxínes apó to Vasílissa tou Fo̱tós , paírnei ti̱n epídrasi̱ tou di̱li̱ti̱ríou . Tha xéro̱ an to di̱li̱tí̱rio í̱tan ikaní̱ na skotó̱sei ton skoteinó korítsi me polý grí̱gora. Allá sti̱n pragmatikóti̱ta, óchi se óla. (Setelah Gadis Kegelapan itu menghisap semua racun dari Ratu Cahaya, dia mendapatkan efek dari racun itu. Anda pasti tahu kalau racun itu mampu membunuh Gadis Kegelapan dengan sangat cepat. Tapi nyatanya, tidak sama sekali.)" ucap sosok itu.

"Ti ennoeís ? (Apa maksudmu?)" tanya Raja. Tiba-tiba, sosok itu melempar anak panah itu ke arahnya.

JRAAAAAT!

"AAAAAARRRRGHHH!" teriak seseorang yang bukan Sang Raja melainkan seorang mata-mata, abdi Sang Raja.

Sang Raja terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sosok itu lagi. "Ti ékanes gia ton ánthro̱po mou? (Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap abdiku?) tanya Raja geram.

"O týpos pou skóto̱se o kalýteros fílos mou . Fo̱s korítsi. (Orang itulah yang telah membunuh sahabatku. Gadis Cahaya.)" ucap sosok itu sambil menunjuk lelaki mata-mata itu.

"Mí̱po̱s eísai ... (Jangan-jangan kau…)" ucap Raja terpotong.

Kemudian sosok itu membuka tudung kepalanya secara pelan-pelan. Semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya terkejut melihat sosok itu yang sangat mereka benci, selalu mereka siksa. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…

"Skoteinó korítsi ? (Gadis Kegelapan?)" ucap Raja terkejut.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Saat mereka tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah diriku, mereka terkejut bukan main. Ada yang tidak percaya, ada yang ketakutan, dan lain-lain. Aku senang semua Penduduk Cahaya melihatku dengan wajah kepanikan dan ketakutan seperti itu. Aku menyeringai dan tertawa iblis ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa? Kalian terkejut melihatku yang masih hidup dan segar bugar seperti ini? Ahahahaha… Mungkin kalian mengira bahwa aku mati, tapi nyatanya aku masih hidup dan berdiri dihadapan kalian semua. Ahahahahahahahaha….." ucapku senang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yang terkena racun masih hidup seperti ini?" tanya Raja heran.

" Apa Anda lupa bahwa ada beberapa orang dari Penduduk Kegelapan yang kebal terhadap racun apapun?" tanyaku.

"Lima orang Penduduk Kegelapan yang memiliki kekebalan tubuh terhadap racun dan…kutukan…? Jadi, kau adalah salah satu dari Penduduk Kegelapan yang memiliki dua kekuatan itu."

"Benar. Tapi aku sangat beruntung kalian tidak segera membunuhku saat itu. Kalau kalian membunuhku dengan segera, aku yakin kalian akan tentram dan damai tapi… Karena kalian tidak membunuhku maka… Ini akan menjadi malapetaka bagi kalian semua Penduduk Cahaya!" ancamku sambil menyeringai bak seorang Psycho.

"Kali ini, kau tidak akan aku biarkan hidup. Pasukan pemanah! Serang dia!" perintah Sang Raja kepada seluruh pasukan pemanah.

Mereka melontarkan panah mereka ke arahku. Aku memutar tubuhku dengan cepat sehingga membuat angin topan untuk melindungiku dari serangan panah dan mengembalikan panah-panah ke arah pasukan pemanah. Semua panah menancap ke tubuh seluruh pasukan panah. Aku berhenti berputar. Sang Raja terkejut bukan main melihat aksiku.

"O pnév̱ma to̱n katoíko̱n skótous oi opoíoi échoun edó̱ kai kairó nekrós. Pnév̱mata pou échoun mia polý ischyrí̱ mni̱sikakía . Ekdíki̱si̱ óti poté den boreí na apantí̱sei . Eímai edó̱ , prokaló̱ntas ólous esás , me mia mni̱sikakía pou échoume . Mazí boroúme katéstrepse ólous tous katoíkous tou Fo̱tós pou eínai sto fo̱s kósmo . Sí̱ko̱ ! Pnév̱ma tou Skótous ! (Wahai roh Penduduk Kegelapan yang telah lama mati. Roh yang memiliki dendam yang sangat kuat. Dendam yang tak pernah bisa terbalaskan. Aku di sini, membangkitkan kalian semua, dengan dendam yang kita miliki. Bersama-sama kita hancurkan semua Penduduk Cahaya yang ada di Dunia Cahaya ini. Bangkitlah! Roh Kegelapan!)" ucap mantra yang aku lontarkan dengan amarahku.

Aura Kegelapanku keluar secara tiba-tiba dan perlahan muncul banyak roh hitam keluar dari tanah. Seperti tengkorak berwarna hitam pekat dengan disekelilingnya terdapat aura merah di tubuh mereka. Segera aku menunjuk ke arah para Penduduk Cahaya. "Skotó̱ste tous ólous ! Ekdíki̱si̱ gia na tous ! Katastrépsei óla aneléi̱ta ! (Bunuh mereka semua! Balaskan dendam kalian kepada mereka! Musnahkan mereka semua tanpa ampun!)" ucapku marah sambil memerintahkan Roh Kegelapan untuk memusnahkan Penduduk Cahaya. Para Roh Kegelapan langsung menyerang dan memusnahkan semua yang ada.

Sang Raja langsung menyerangku dengan pedangnya. Aku menyeringai kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya. Dia kebingungan mencari diriku dan tiba-tiba…

JRAAAATTT!

"GAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" teriak Sang Raja setelah aku memotong tangan kanannya yang terdapat pedangnya. Dia memegang tangannya, melangkah mundur dan jatuh terduduk. Aku muncul di hadapanya dengan wajahku yang tertutup poni. "Ampuni aku! Jangan bunuh aku! Aku akan membebaskanmu dan aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi!" ucap Sang Raja ketakutan.

Ekspresi wajahku sama sekali tidak berubah. Diam, dingin dan kosong. "Sudah saatnya… Akan kuakhiri semuanya… Dan tak akan aku biarkan kejadian ini terulang lagi…" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan sayap hitam pekat dari punggungku. Aku terbang cukup tinggi hingga terlihat seluruh Kerajaan Cahaya itu. Perlahan aku membuka mata dan perlahan keluar darah dari kedua mataku. Dan aku pun berteriak. "GYAAAAAAAAAA…..!" teriakku yang begitu meninggi sehingga membuat seluruh kota di dalam Kerajaan Cahaya bergetar dan mengakibatkan gempa yang luar biasa. Kepakan kedua sayapku terus mengibas dengan sangat cepat dan membuat banyak angin topan dan berputar mengelilingi rumah-rumah Penduduk Cahaya, menghancurkannya, memusnahkannya tanpa sisa.

Banyak Penduduk Cahaya yang tewas karena tertindih reruntuhan bangunan. Tidak hanya Penduduk Cahaya saja, Pasukan Cahaya pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Tak lama, aku berhenti berteriak. Aku menunduk ke bawah melihat korban-korban berjatuhan. Ada yang masih selamat, termasuk Sang Raja. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Ptó̱si̱ sto skoteinó kósmo eínai ateleío̱tes gia pánta. (Jatuhlah ke dalam Dunia Kegelapan yang tak berujung untuk selamanya.)" ucap mantra terakhirku sambil aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

KRAAAAK! KREEEEK! GRUDUUUUUK!

Perlahan muncul retakan dari tanah di sekitar Kerajaan Cahaya. Sedikit demi sedikit semua bangunan yang ada di dalam kerajaan masuk ke dalam lubang tanah.

"GAAAAAHHH! TIDAK! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Raja itu ke arahku. Aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku langsung terbang meninggalkan Kerajaan Cahaya itu. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" suara jeritan terakhir yang aku dengar dari Raja itu. Dan kini, Kerajaan Cahaya itu menghilang ditelan bumi sehingga terdapat sebuah lingkaran besar yang ukuran sama dengan luasnya Kerajaan Cahaya sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Aku kembali ke rumahku. Apa rumahku yang ada di Dunia Kegelapan? Tidak. Aku tetap tinggal di Dunia Cahaya bersama seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatku, Hikari. Sesampai aku di dekat rumah, aku turun secara perlahan dan sayapku kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku membuka rumah kecilku dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Hikari… Apa kau ada di rumah?" tanyaku sambil memanggil namanya. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali. "HIKARI! KAU DIMANA?" ucapku panik setengah mati sambil mencarinya di seluruh ruangan rumahku tapi dia sama sekali tak ada. Aku keluar dari rumah dan mencarinya di dalam hutan. "HIKARI, KAU DIMANA? KAU JANGAN PERGI JAUH-JAUH! HIKARI!" teriakku sehingga membuat gema di dalam hutan. Aku mulai pasrah dan terduduk lemas. Aku menangis. Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang dan terdengar suara…

"Kaló̱s í̱rthate , píso̱ to skotádi mou . (Selamat datang kembali, Kegelapanku.)" ucapnya dengan lembut dan menyejukkan.

Tak salah lagi, pemilik suara ini yang selalu aku cari. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan ternyata benar dialah sahabatku, Hikari. "Í̱rtha spíti , fo̱s mou. (Aku pulang, Cahayaku.)." ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Diapun membalas senyumku dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Poú í̱soun? Megálo chronikó diásti̱ma . (Kau dari mana saja? Lama sekali.)" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Lypámai. Tha prépei na féroun eis péras ti̱n apostolí̱ mou ... Katastrépste to Vasíleio tou Fo̱tós . Den eínai óti i̱ entolí̱ sas , Megaleiótate ? (Maaf. Aku harus melaksanakan misiku untuk... Menghancurkan Kerajaan Cahaya. Bukankah itu perintahmu, Yang Mulia?)" jawabku dengan jelas.

"Oféli̱ gia eséna proso̱piká . Kalýtera, epeidí̱ katéstrepse to kakó charaktí̱ra tous . Kai páli, den mou ti̱lefo̱ní̱sei « Ypsi̱lótate » . Den eímai i̱ vasílissa tou Fo̱tós kai páli . (Bagus kalau begitu. Lebih baik mereka musnah karena sifat jahat mereka. Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'. Aku bukan Ratu Cahaya lagi.)" ucapnya makin ketus.

"Nai ... nai ... Apó tó̱ra kai sto exí̱s tha sas apokaloún me to ónomá sas eínai ... Hikari . (Iya...iya... Mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu dengan namamu yaitu... Hikari.)." ucapku sambil berdiri dihadapannya. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi senang dan bahagia.

"Loipón , étsi . Óti symfo̱nó̱ . Tha í̱thela epísi̱s ... apó tó̱ra kai sto exí̱s klí̱si̱ o̱s ... Yami. (Nah, begitu. Itu baru aku setuju. Aku juga...mulai sekarang memanggilmu dengan sebutan...Yami.)" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku terkejut mendengar dia memanggilku seperti itu. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Dia juga membalas pelukanku. Namun tiba-tiba aku melepas pelukanku. "Pó̱s xéreis to ónomá mou? (Darimana kau tahu namaku?)" tanyaku kepadanya.

"I fo̱s korítsi . To ónomá mou eínai Hikari . Óso gia esás , to skotádi korítsi. Étsi xéro̱ óti to ónomá sas eínai Yami . So̱stá? (Aku Gadis Cahaya. Namaku Hikari. Sedangkan kau, Gadis Kegelapan. Jadi aku tahu kalau namamu adalah Yami. Benarkan?)" ucapnya.

"To psev̱dó̱nymó mou í̱tan Yami . Allá giatí eínai láthos . (Nama panggilanku benar Yami. Tapi alasanmu salah.)" ucapku sedikit mengejeknya.

"Pó̱s étsi ? (Kok begitu?)" tanyanya bingung.

"Ihihihihi ... Ópoia kai an eínai o lógos pou den me noiázei . Af̱tó pou eínai safés , eísai to fo̱s mou tha synechísei na lámpsei kai na zestánei ton eaf̱tó mou af̱tó to skoteinó . Kai í̱moun sou skotádi tha synechísei na apalýnei ti̱n kardiá sas , kai na prostatéf̱sei to Fo̱s Sou gia na kratí̱sei isorropi̱méni̱ . Af̱tó eínai to pragmatikó nói̱ma tou skótous kai fo̱tós . (Ihihihihi… Apapun alasannya aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, kau adalah Cahayaku yang akan terus menyinari dan menghangatkan diriku yang gelap ini. Dan aku adalah Kegelapanmu yang akan terus menyejukkan hatimu, dan melindungi Cahayamu agar terus seimbang. Itulah arti sebenarnya dari Kegelapan dan Cahaya.)" jelasku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ali̱thí̱s. Ektós af̱toú , eímaste kai oi dýo prókeitai na eínai énas pistós fílos . Kai sympli̱ró̱nei o énas ton állo gia na kalýpsei to élleimma . Gia pánta. (Benar. Selain itu, kita berdua akan menjadi sahabat yang setia. Saling mengisi dan menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain. Selamanya.)." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ypóschesi̱ ? (Janji?)" tanyaku sambil mengangkat jari kelingking ke arahnya.

"Rantevoú. (Janji)" jawabnya sambil melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingkingku. Dan kami pun berpelukan dengan senang.

Itulah ceritaku saat aku menemukan seorang sahabat yang setia. Tidak mudah memang karena butuh perjuangan dan waktu yang tepat untuk mempertmukanku dengan sahabatku. Aku pun sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Aibou' karena panggilan itu memang pantas untuknya sebagai partnerku. Akhirnya, aku menemukan sahabat dan sekaligus Cahaya untukku. Semoga kami bisa terus bersama dan ikatan persahabatan ini akan terus kokoh selamanya.

**FIN**

* * *

Yah inilah fic OneShot pertamaku. Semoga Minna menyukainya. Oya, jangan lupa review ya. Jya~


End file.
